ChangingStars
by Phoenix'sSoul
Summary: This story is pretty simple. A retelling of some of the good old stories and of course some new stories as well. One decision can change a lot of things. Let's see just how much things can change.
1. You gotta be kidding me

**-Alright so here we go with Percy Jackson Fanfic. This will be starting from Titan's Curse. There will be a lot of differences to the story from here on out. There will be slight refernces to differences to the first two books. I don't own the Percy Jackson series. This wonderful series and it's characters are from the great mind of Rick Riordan.-**

Phoenix'sSoul: Well once again I had a strange thought. Which lead to another strange thought. Which has now lead to another story.

Percy: Woah?!* walks in from off screen* What is this place?

Phoenix'sSoul: Oh hey man what's up?

Percy: Who are you? Are you some kind of God or something?

Phoenix'sSoul: Uuuuuhhhh no.

Percy: You sure? *waves hands around at the blank white area*Cause this sure looks like some Gods level spatial manipulation.

Phoernix'sSoul: What this? No this is just the reading room.

Percy: Reading room? Seriously? Reading room?

Phoenix'sSoul: Ee'yup. Well while Percy here gets his head on straight. Enjoy the show guys.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1

-You've got to be kidding me-

The night was quiet except for the soft rustling of the leaves in the light wind. The sky was filled with stars shining down upon the earth below. The moon itself was only a small sliver of light in the dark ocean of the sky. That light fell upon a lone figure wrapped in a hooded cloak. The night sky darkened and just as the first ray of sunlight appeared through the trees another figure walked out into the clearing.

"You're here," said the cloaked figure in a soft feminine voice.

"Of course," the other answered with a man's voice. "Did you think I wouldn't come when you called?"

"I did have some reservations," she admited.

"I'm hurt."

"Brother please be serious."

"Alright," he said approaching her. "What's the emergency?"

She turned to her brother. she opened her cloak to reveal a wrapped bundle in her arms. He leaned down to have a closer look at the bundle. As he did so it moved slightly and he jerked away.

"Is that?!" he exclaimed.

"Yes," she answered dejectedly.

"It's yours?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he said throwing his hands up in the air. "Artemis, how?!"

"Don't yell, Apollo," Artemis hissed at her brother. "You'll wake him!"

"HIM!" Apollo nearly passed out. "IT'S A HIM!"

"Yes," Artemis answered looking down at her son. "He's my son."

"Gods, Artemis, you made an oath!"

"So did Athena and Hestia," Artemis snapped her eyes never leaving the bundle in her arms.

"Yeah, but you're Artemis!" Apollo waved his hands at her. "You HATE men!"

"Hate is a very strong word brother," her eyes softening as she continued to look at her son. "I'd say it is or rather was a very strong distaste."

"Which were you?" Apollo asked his mind racing as he tried to calm himself

"The mother," she said finally looking back up at her brother. "His father is a good man. I just don't know if he'll be able to care for him."

"What why?"

"It's complicated," Artemis answered. "I just don't know what to do. Apollo please."

"Artemis," Apollo said. "What do you want me to do?"

"I just I don't know what to do," Artemis groaned as she knelt onto the grass. "I never thought that this would happen. Not again. At least not this far."

"Listen, Artemis," Apollo said kneeling beside her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "We'll figure something out. I promise."

-17 years later-

"Hey, Ryan," a young boy with black hair shook an older boy with light brown hair who was sleeping. "Ryan wake up!"

"Huh, what?" Ryan mumbled groggily as the young boy shook him. "Nico, what, what time is it?"

"It's 3 in the morning," Nico giggled. "And he's back again."

"Again?" Ryan mumbled looking at the window to which Nico was pointed to. "This is what the third time this week? And what are you even doing awake? Bianca is gonna be mad at both of us."

"I know, but he's out there!" Nico jumped off Ryan's bed and padded over to the window and hopped up and down. "He's out there!"

Ryan groaned and rolled out of bed and walked to the window. Looking out onto the grounds he saw a large black canine roaming the grounds. It sniffed around for awhile then sat on it's haunches and seemed to look up right at their window.

"It know's we're watching," Nico said excitedly. "It knows."

"Yeah, I'm sure it does," Ryan muttered moving away from the window. "Nico go to sleep. We've got finals tomorrow, then the dance after school."

"Yeah," Nico agreed before bouncing back to his bed. "G'night, Ryan."

-several hours later-

"Gee, Percy," Thalia said looking over her shoulder at him. "You're mom is awesome."

"Yeah, I know," Percy nodded as they made their way up to Westover Hall.

Once inside they made their way past Dr. Thorne and Ms. Gottschalk Thalia doing this cool finger snap thing with the MIST. And Grover reinforcing their story. As they made their way to the gym Grover was doing his usual rapid fire talk.

"So, Gman," Percy said laughing inwardly at Grover's shirt which read West Over Hall Grunt. "What's the emergency?"

"I've found three," Grover whispered as they got closer to the sounds of music.

"Wait what?" Thalia stopped in her tracks. "Three?"

"Yeah," Grover said excitedly. "And they're powerful."

"Have you told them yet?" Annabeth asked putting her hand on Grover's arm.

"Of course not," Grover shook his head. "Once they realize what they are their scent becomes stronger."

"So three huh?" Percy asked looking towards the GYM doors.

"Yeah, a brother and sister," Grover said counting off on his fingers. "10 and 12 years old."

"A brother and sister huh?" Annabeth said tapping a finger on her chin. "What about the third one?"

"Well that's the strange thing," Grover said scratching his head almost knocking his hat off revealing his horns for just a moment. "He's different."

"Different how?" Percy asked crossing his arms.

"Well I know he smells like a half blood," Grover said scratching his chin. "But he's well he's older."

"Older?" Thalia asked leaning against some lockers on the wall. "Like what? 14?"

"No," Grover shook his head. "He's 17."

"WHAT?!" all three demigods said in shocked voices.

"Yeah, I know it sounds crazy, but he's a demigod. Never been to camp and he's that old. At first I thought he was just covered in the boy's scent because they're room mates, but he's for real a demigod. He smells a lot like nature itself, but yeah he's the real deal. Crazy right?"

-else where-

"ZOE!" Artemis called out from the opening of her tent.

"Yes, my Lady," Zoe answered running up to the Goddess and kneeling before her. "What's wrong?"

"Gather the hunters," Artemis said her voice strained. "Break camp and be ready travel. We must leave at once."

"Of course, My Lady," Zoe saluted the Goddess and ran off.

Artemis looked up at the moon her knuckles turning white as she clutched her bow. She closed her eyes and took a steadying breath. ' _I'm on my way, Orion.'_

"Zoe, what's wrong?" A tall huntress asked as they broke camp.

"I do not know, Phoebe," Zoe answered as they packed everything. "But in all my years I have never seen our Lady look so adjetated. Something must be very wrong."

"My, Lady," Zoe spoke as she kneeled before the Goddess the rest of the hunters behind her doing the same. "We are ready."

"Then let us go," Artemis said and holding her bow above her head the moon shown brighter, and when it lessened the goddess and her hunters were gone.

-West Over Hall grounds-

Percy's arm throbbed where one of Dr. Thorn's daggers had hit him as he did his best to keep between the di Angelos. He had to figure out a way out of this, if only he could activate his sword and shield then he'd be able to fight Thorn.

"Well, Jackson," Dr. Thorn chuckled after talking into his walkie talkie. "It looks like I will get three demigods tonight. Now be a good boy and behave like the other two."

"Eeeyeah," Percy grinned. "Probably not gonna happen."

"Percy," Annabeth whispered in his ear though he could not see her which was a good sign she was wearing her cap of invisibility. "Get ready."

"Why you little," Thorn's tail whipped up behind him his barbs bristling swinging forward to launch his attack. "I'll put you in your gah!"

Just then several things happened at once. Percy and the di Angelos were slammed to the ground by an invisible Annabeth. Thalia and Grover came running up the hill, her shield and spear out and Grover brandishing his reed pipes. Finally just as Thorn swung his tail forward a figure wearing a grey hooded sweatshirt slammed into him causing his aim to go off severely the spines missing everyone he had been trying to hit.

"Get off!" Thorn shouted shoving the figure off him. "What? You?!"

"Ryan!" Bianca called out as she pulled Nico closer.

"Bianca, Nico get out of here run!" Ryan shouted as he crouched low into a wrestlers stance. "I'll keep this freak busy."

"I got your back," Percy said standing up and clicking his sword Riptide to life and his shield spiraling out of his wrist watch. "Trust me this guy isn't what he looks like."

"Yeah, the tail kinda gave it away," Ryan said glancing the sword and shield before focusing on Thorn again.

"FREAK!?" Thorn roared. "FREAK?! I'LL SHOW YOU A FREAK!"

Thorn began to change growing larger and falling forward until his body was that of a large beast.

"He's a Manticor," Annabeth said taking off her cap. "Be careful."

"Look out!" Percy shouted as Thorn's tail whipped around launching spines.

Thalia jumped in front of the di Angelos blocking several spines with Aegis. Annabeth moved behind Percy clutching the back of his shirt as the spines pinged off his shield. One flew straight at Ryan who snatched it rought out of the air then threw it towards Grover knocking one that was flying right at him.

"Woah, thanks," Grover flinched from the action around him and began playing his reed pipes.

The grass around the manticore's paws began to grow and wrap around them distracting him. Ryan took this opportunity to rush the manticore and tackle him hard again. Thorn roared and wrapped his tail around Ryan's waist.

"Ack!" Ryan gasped in pain as the venom from the spikes flooded his body from multiple cuts from the manticore's barbs.

Thorn threw him away into a tree and growled low before springing at the falled youth. The other demigods were too far away. They wouldn't make it in time if Thorn got to him first. Thalia readied her spear to throw when something whistled by her in the air. A shining silver arrow sprouted from the Manticore's neck and it landed on the ground away from Ryan's body.

Percy and the others looked to the direction the arrow had come from. The manticor roared in anger and whipped his tail sending barbs flying towards the trees. Several more arrows flew from the trees intercepting all of Thorn's barbs. As they continued to watch the trees several figures clad in white camouflage clothing. A young girl her head uncovered with long light brown hair holding a bow walked in front.

"This is not fair!" Thorn roared. "Direct interference. It is against the ancient laws."

"Not so," the young girl spoke. "It is within my realm to hunt all wild beasts. And you are a wild beast."

"My, Lady," Zoe stepped beside the Goddess. "May I do the honor of ridding us of this foul creature?"

"You may," Artemis lowered her bow.

"I won't go from this world alone!" Thorn shouted and leapt at Ryan's still prone form.

"NO!" Artemis shouted and with the speed of a Goddess her bow was up and several arrows flew towards the beast, but due to a fear she'd never known before the beast still took Ryan's arm in his mouth and leaped away towards the cliffs.

Percy and Annabeth ran forward as the sound of helicopter rolled across the cliffs as it appeared from bellow. Thorn launched another volley of barbs at them, only to have them intercepted by the hunter's arrows. Percy slashed at Thorn's head causing the beast to drop Ryan's arm. Annabeth tackled the Manticore to push it away. In the heat of the moment no one noticed how close they had come to the edge of the cliffs until it was too late.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Thorn roared as he fell over the edge.

"Aaaaah," Anabeth screamed as Thorn's tail wrapped around her waist and pulled her over the edge with him.

"ANNABETH!" Percy shouted running to the edge. "ANNABETH!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Percy: Wait that's not how it happened.

Phoenix'sSoul: I know.

Percy: So then why did you tell it like that?

Phoenix'sSoul: Well if you had been here when I was talking earlier you have heard me say this was a way the story would go a little differently.

Percy: Oooooooooh.

Phoenix'sSoul: Still don't get it do you?

Percy: Nope.

Phoenix'sSoul: Here let me try and explain this to you. You guys might want to head on to something else this could take awhile.

Percy: Who are you talking to when you do that?

Phoenix'sSoul: Until the next chapter.


	2. Things keep getting weirder

Phoenix'sSoul: That took a lot longer than I expected.

Percy: What? I told you I would get it.

Phoenix'sSoul: Dude we've been in here for almost a day.

Percy: What?! Oh no oh no oh no.

Phoenix'sSoul: What?

Percy: Oh Gods!

Phoenix'sSoul: What?

Percy: She's gonna kill me!

Phoenix'sSoul: Who's gonna do what now?

Annabeth: PERSEUS JACKSON!

Percy: Oh Gods! I'm dead. I'm SO dead.

Phoenix'sSoul: Uh who is that?*points at the blonde girl storming towards us*

Percy: My girlfriend, and right now she IS GOING TO KILL ME.

Annabeth: Where have you been?!

Percy: Uh, here. *motions around us*

Annabeth: And just where is here?!

Phoenix'sSoul: Well here is here.

Annabeth: Excuse me?!*turns on me* Was I talking to you?!

Phoenix'sSoul: No, ma'am!*stands up straigher* Sorry, ma'am!

Phoenix'sSoul: *watches as Annabeth shouts at Percy*Well while this happens let's continue with the story.

Annabeth: SIX HOURS PERCY! SIX HOURS!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 2

-Things just keep getting weirder-

"Zoe," Artemis said looking at the demigods by the cliff side. "Set camp. Send a few hunters to collect their belongings from the school. Once camp is set tend to the wounded demigods. Once they are sufficiently healed bring them to my tent."

"At once, My Lady," Zoe moved with purpose as she gave orders to her fellow hunters.

Phoebe and two others went up to the school. Zoe walked into their designated medical tent. The only demigod that had been seriously injured was the one the manticore had originally tried to take over the cliff. The one that Lady Artemis herself had reacted to. It was strange that Lady Artemis would react in such a way for demigod let alone a male one.

"How is he?" Zoe ask Emily who was putting medical supplies away.

"Fine, I guess," Emily said shrugging she wasn't particulary fond of males. "He should be waking up soon. I forced some Nectar and Ambrosia down his throat."

Zoe had to surpress a smile as Emily left the tent. Even if Emily didn't care for males she would still make sure they didn't die if Lady Artemis asked it of her. Zoe walked over to the cot that the youth was laying in. She sat down on a stool and looked down at him. She wasn't sure why, but he looked familiar.

"Urgh," Ryan groaned stirring slightly. "What happened?"

"Well for starters," Zoe said in a lofty voice. "You tried to fight a Manticore with your bare hands."

"Oh, yeah. Guess that wasn't too smart huh?" Ryan tried to sit up, but winced and groaned.

"Rest," Zoe placed a hand on his shoulder to make him lay back down. "Your ribs are still mending. You are not lucky the manticore did not kill you, and you are quite right. That was very stupid."

Ryan chuckled and turned to look at the girl who was speaking to him. She had dark brown hair tied into a ponytail that was draped over her shoulder. Her eyes the color of obsidian. A silver circlet in her hair glinted in the lamp light.

"You're pretty," Ryan said before he passed out from the pain again.

Zoe blinked in confusion. Did he really just say that to her? She felt the heat rise from her neck to her cheeks. Shaking her head and scowling at him she caught the glint of metal in the corner of her eye. Turning to look at the small stool being used as a table by his cot where his sweatshirt was folded up. On top of it was a necklace. She reached out and picked it up. The chain and pendant were made of pure silver.

"What is this?" she asked aloud to herself. "Doesn't seem very masculine."

She flipped the pendant over and looked at the emblem upon it. It looked like a moon with a comet in front of it. She ran a finger over it meserized by the detail. As she reached the edge her finger tip triggered a latch and the pendant popped open. She knew she shouldn't, but she opened it all the way and looked inside. On the right was a photo of three people. A man with glasses and short blonde hair was smilling at the camera. His hand rested upon the shoulder of the woman he stood beside. The woman had long light brown hair that fell in cascades over her shoulder. She sat in a chair holding a baby in her her arm the other reaching up so that her hand lay upon the man's. Strangely enough there seemed to have been a glare when the photo was taken. The woman's face was obscured except for her smile. It looked strangely familiar, but before she could focus on it further the youth groaned again and she closed the pendant and placed it back upon his sweatshirt.

"What?" she asked leaning closer as he mumbled something.

"Thirsty," he croaked softly.

"Here drink," Zoe whispered after getting up and bringing him some nectar. "It will help you heal."

She watched as he sipped at the straw. The color was slowly starting to come back to his cheeks. While it was true that the small amount of poinson secreted from the Manticore's barbs only caused severe pain they were not too sure just what would happen with how much he had been dosed with.

"Thank you," he whispered his voice no longer a croak. "Thank you."

"You are," Zoe struggling a little with the next word but managed to get it out. "welcome."

She stood up and carried the glass over to a nearby table and set it down. Turning around she found him sitting up and placing the necklace around his neck. She found it odd at how delicatly he did this. Watching his finger tips gently brush the metal pendant. Zoe shook her head as she felt the heat rising in her neck again. What was the matter with herself tonight?

"Thou should clothe thine self," Zoe said pointing to his sweatshirt. "My Lady doth wish to meet with all of thee once all were healed."

"I give thanks to you oh Goddess of the Moon," Ryan whispered not listening to Zoe who was growing adjetated with him. "Accept my offering of prayer to you Lady Artemis."

Zoe found herself rendered speechless at the words he spoke. Was the male giving thanks to her Ladyship? No that can't be right? Why would he do such a thing. As she tried to understand this he stood up and pulled on his sweatshirt wincing as he did so. His ribbs must still be mending she thought.

"Thanks, again," Ryan said as he pulled his head through the neck and pushed back the hood. "My name is Ryan."

He extended his hand to her, but she did not take it. She looked down at his hand then his face he had a warm yet confused smile on his face. Once again Zoe was struck with the odd sensation that she knew this youth. He looked so familiar, yet she was sure that she had never met him before this very night.

"You may call me Zoe," she stated with a sharp voice. "Now come."

Without another word she left the medical tent with Ryan following her. Ryan followed her out into the snow. It seemed to have stopped falling, but as he looked around he noticed that the snow had only stopped falling in the little campsite it was still coming down just on the oustide of it.

"Ok this is weird," he muttered.

"It is not weird," Zoe stated as they walked. "My Lady's power keeps the weather at bay when she will it to do so."

"Are those wolves?" he asked noticing the pure white creatures all around the camp.

"Yes," Zoe said tersley. "They make excellent hunting companions. They do not continually ask iritating questions."

"Sorry," Ryan said with a small smile.

Zoe raised an eyebrow at him as they drew closer to Artemis' tent. This youth was exhibiting strange behavior for a male. Ture he had appeared like any normal male trying to show off by fighting a monster bare handed, and yet he admited it was stupid to have done so. Now he was apologizing for causing her iritation instead of getting agressive with her. Very strange behavior or as he had just said weird.

"In here," Zoe said softly as she pulled the flap of the tent opening back and allowed him to enter the others were already there talking with Artemis.

Everyone turned to face the two new comers. While everyone's attention no one, but Zoe noticed Artemis. For the briefest of moments and still even Zoe herself could not be sure, but when the Goddess gazed upon the youth Ryan her form shifted. From that of her usual 12 year old look to a full grown woman possibly in her late twenties with long hair. Zoe blinked and looked again, but the Goddess appeared as she normally did.

"Ah I am glad to see that you are none the worse for wear," Artemis said with a soft smile. "And I accept your pray of thanks."

"My what now?" Ryan asked thuroughly confused.

"Just before you came here with Zoe you offered me a pray of thanks did you not?"

"Well I offered a prayer of thanks to the Goddess Artemis, but..." he trailed off as he looked at the young girl trying to figure out how she had known he had done that.

"I am Artemis," she said spreading her arms slightly.

"Yeah," Percy said leaning over to Ryan. "It seemed a little strange to me at first too. And I've seen some strange things the last few years."

"If it will make things easier for all of you to comprehend." Artemis glowed with light for a brief moment and changed into a woman in her mid to late twenties she had long brown hair that cascaded over her shoulder.

Zoe gasped softly. The image of Lady Artemis she thought she had seen was now in front of her, but why? Artemis had never done such a thing before at least none that she could remember. Yet some how Zoe had the weird feeling she had seen this version of Artemis some where before, but no that was not possible.

"This just keeps getting weirder," Ryan muttered to himself. "So you're really a goddess?"

"Yes, that I am," Artemis nodded. "And you and your two school mates are in fact demigods."

"Demigods?" Ryan asked scratching his head and looking at Nico and Bianca. "Do you two understand any of this?"

"Yeah," Nico said pulling out some cards from that Mythomagic game he loved to play and held up a card for him to see. "Demigods are humans, but with the powers of gods."

"One of thine parents was an Olympian," Zoe said as she took a position at Artemis' side.

"No way," Ryan said with a forced laugh. "There was no way my dad was ever an olympic level athelete."

"I'm afraid you missunderstand," Artemis said shaking her head. "One of your parents is a human the other is one of the Olympian gods."

"No that can't be right," Bianca said shaking her head. "Both of our parents are dead. All three of ours."

"But, Bianca," Nico said tugging at her sleeve.

"Bianca," Zoe said her voice softer to the younger girl than she had used with Ryan. "I know thou must be confused, but think carefully. Being a demigod is not a bad thing. Though it does make you different. Think back have you ever experienced anything strange in your life?"

Ryan stayed quiet thinking about what he had just heard. He barely heard Nico and Bianca retelling certain events that had seemed strange. Ryan thought back and wondered if anything had been strange. He frowned when he remembered something, something that had always bothered him whenever it popped into hs head.

-flashback-

Ryan around seven years old was crying and shivering in a forest. He had been lost for two days. He was hungry, thirsty, cold, and tired. He just wanted his dad and to be home. A twig snapped near by and he flinched at the sound crying harder.

A long low growl caused Ryan to look up. A large pair of golden eyes glowed at him from the bushes.

"Stay away," Ryan stammered as he tried to press himself further into the tree. "Don't eat me."

He was too tired to try and run. Too cold. Too hungry. He watched in horrified fascination as a large black wolf pushed through the bushes and began to walk towards him. Ryan held his breath as the large beast stood right in front of him lowering it's head to his face. It sniffed him for a bit then licked his face.

"Blegh," Ryan said as the wolf continued to lick him. "Stop that."

The wolf did as he said.

"You're not going to eat me?"

The wolf gave him a look that to Ryan said 'Seriously?'

Ryan watched the wolf as it moved closer to him and layed down beside him. It was a few minutes before Ryan moved closer to the wolf and curled up beside him taking in the warmth of his body. After a long while Ryan fell asleep. The sun rose several hours later. A young woman in jeans and a green shirt, her red hair tied in a ponytail, stood over the two. The wolf looked up at her and growled. The noise woke Ryan.

"Woah," Ryan tried to push more into the wolf. "Who are you?!"

"I'm Holly," she said in a cheeful voice. "What's your's?"

"Ryan," he stammered.

"Nice to meet you, Ryan," Holly said holding her hand out to him.

The wolf growled again.

"Oh your protector doesn't have to worry about little ol me," Holy giggled.

"Protector?" Ryan asked looking from her to the wolf then back to her.

"Well that's what he says anyway," Holy said still holding her hand out. "Come on up you get."

Ryan took her hand, and she helped him to his feet.

"So what are you doing out here?" Holy asked smiling at him.

"I got lost," Ryan sniffed.

"Now why did you go and do something like that?" Holy asked with a laugh.

"I didn't do it on purpose," Ryan pouted.

"Oh no don't be like that," Holy smiled. "Come on let's go."

"Go where?" he asked as she walked away.

"We're going to get you found."

They walked for what felt like hours to Ryan. Holy laughing and whistling as she walked. The wolf silent as he padded along beside Ryan. Ryan sniffed and mumbled as they walked. Finally after forever the sound of rushing water was carried on the wind to their ears.

"Water!" Ryan cried out as he took off running to the sound.

"Hey wait kid," Holy shouted. "Ryan!"

Ryan dropped to his knees at the waters edge and dunked his head into the water drinking as much as he could. He pulled his head out of the water gasping hard.

"What do you think you're doing?" a cold voice demanded.

"Oh?" Ryan turned to see a tall woman with with short dark hair, wearing shorts and a blue shirt. "I just had to have a drink of water."

"Well, who said you could?" she asked crossing her arms.

"I uh, uh," Ryan stammered.

"Go easy on the kid, Brook," Holly said as she stepped out from the tree line. "He's lost."

"Lost?" Brook asked looking at Holly. "Why would he go and get himself lost?"

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Yeah yeah," Brook said waving her hand. "So why did you bring him here?"

"I dunno," Holly said her hands behind her back rocking back and forth on her heels. "Just thought he could use a drink, and well ya know people are found a lot easier by rivers."

"Oh so you brought him to MY river?"

"Well I found him by my tree."

-end flashback-

"Sorry what?" Ryan asked having been lost in his train of thought.

"Do you have any experienes like these two?" Thalia asked her arms folded across her chest.

"I don't know," Ryan muttered not meeting her gaze. "Maybe."

"I know this is a lot for you all to take in all at once," Artemis said in a kind voice. "Why don't we all rest for the night?"

There was a muttering between all of the demigods present and finally Thalia spoke. "That sounds like the best thing to do, Lady Artemis."

Just then a commotion came from outside. Artemis and Zoe looked at one another. Zoe nodded and headed outside a bow suddenly in her hand. The rest of the demigods followed after her Ryan the last one out of the tent. If he had turned around at that moment he would have seen the Goddess watching him. Her eyes almost on the verge of tears.

"What is going on?" Zoe demanded as she reached where the other hunters had gathered.

"That," Phoebe pointed to edge of the camp where are large dark figure was approaching from the tree line. "It was on the grounds of the school. It followed us back."

"Is it a monster?" Zoe asked.

"I do not think so," Phoebe shook her head. "It has not tried to attack us, but it has stayed down wind and in the shadows. We have not been able to get a good enough look at it, but we should any moment now."

The demigods joined them just as the black dark figure reached the group of wolves that were between them and it. It stood there silently for a moment before the wolves bowed their heads to it and moved aside.

"No way," Thalia whispered.

"That is so cool!" Nico grinned boncing on the balls of his feet. "What is it, what is it?"

"A very rare sight," Artemis said as she walked through the demigods and her hunters having changed back to her 12 year old form. "That is a dire wolf, and not just any dire wolf but an ALPHA."

As the dark figure approached it became more defined. Just as Artemis said it was a wolf. So large that most of the hunters could have ridden it. It approached the group without fear. Once it was close enought the beast sat on it's haunches and stared at Ryan.

"I believe he is here for you," Artemis said looking from the beast to Ryan.

"Hey he's the one who's been out on the grounds at night," Nico chimed in. "Yeah we saw him last night."

"Wait a minute," Bianca said turning to her younger brother. "Are you saying you were up during the middle of the night? NICO!"

Ryan moved passed the demigods and hunters as Bianca began burating her younger brother. As he made his way to the wolf some how he knew this animal. Kneeling before it he lookd into it's eyes.

"You're the same one aren't you," he said thinking back to all those years ago.

The wolf closed it's eyes and leaned forward pressing it's forhead to Ryan's.

-later-

She rolled over in her sleep and felt something a miss. She reached out in her sleep, but did not feel the warm body that was supposed to be there. Sitting up in bed she looked around. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she got out of bed and pulled on her robe. As she stepped out of her room she smiled softly as she heard the song.

She followed the sound and found herself at the nursery. The door was open looking inside she saw the two that ment the world to her. She smiled as she watched them silently as he sang to the baby in his arms. After awhile she made a soft noise in her throat.

"What are you doing up?" he whispered to her. "Go back to bed, I've got him."

"I can't," she giggled as she moved into the room over to them. "I need a lullaby as well. Let me hold him."

She held her arms out and took the baby. He started to get up, but she pushed him back down with a smile and craddling the baby in her arms sat down in his lap. She sighed as he wrapped her in his warm embrace. She closed her eyes and gently rocked the baby as he started to sing for the both of them.

"I love you," she whispered softly.

"Who?" he answered chuckling softly.

"You silly," she giggled her heart fluttering at his chuckle. "Well you and the baby."

"I love you too," he kissed the top of her head. "Both of you."

Her heart pounded against her chest at those words. Always those simple words made her heart soar. Holding the baby to her chest she leaned against his. Reclining her head back she smiled up at him. His face half hidden in the darkness of the room, oh but that smile of his. That smile that had made her fall in love with him. She leaned up for a kiss. He leaned down to oblige. Her heart pounding faster. Their faces closer, her heart raced faster. Their lips almost touching...

Zoe's eyes snapped open her hand flew to her chest. Her heart pounding hard and fast. The images of her dreams still fresh in her mind. _Gods why was I dreaming something like that?_ She reached out and picked up the circlet she wore as her mark of lieutenant. After running her fingers through her hair now free of her usual braid she placed it upon her head and stood up from her cot. She walked to the entrance of her tent and and pushed the flap open. She was greeted by the cool night air and her faithful wolf, Shanara.

"Hello, my dear friend," she crouched down and scratched the wolf's ears. "I know Lady Artemis said we should rest, but I find my sleep troubling. Shall we take a walk together?"

Shanara stood and gave a soft yip in response. The two walked among the tents. Zoe noted that some of the hunters were still awake. Though it did appeare that the demigods were asleep. The tents that they had given them to use had dim enough lights that revealed shadows. She frowned when she reached the furthest of the tents. The one being used by that boy Ryan. She frowned when she noticed the black wolf wasn't outside of it. As they drew closer she noticed that his silhouette was not visible either.

"Strange," she said looking down at Shanara. "Well?"

Shanara sniffed the ground and yipped then trotted off towards the cliffs. Zoe followed in silence brushing her hair out of her face as she stepped through the barrier that Artemis cast to keep the weather at bay. The light of the full moon was more than enough to see by. Looking around she caught sight of Shanara making her way through the snow. Zoe followed and after coming closer to the cliff she could see the large black wolf sitting blocking the wind from the small figure sitting looking up at the moon.

"Thou should be asleep," Zoe said as she approached.

"So should you," Ryan responded not looking over at her, he held his pendant in his hand.

"Thou art not wrong," Zoe said as she stopped beside him. "My dreams had other ideas."

"Want to talk about it?" he asked looking up at her still holding his pendant.

"No," she snapped.

"Oh," he said softly looking back up at the moon. "Sorry."

"My apologies," Zoe said sitting down beside him. "I did not mean to take my anger out on you."

"Oh so that's what's going on?" Ryan asked smiling at her. "You're angry. Good to know."

"May I ask you something?" Zoe asked looking over at him as Shanara lay down beside her.

"Sure," Ryan said looking back up at the moon.

"That pendant."

"It belonged to my mother," Ryan answered looking down at it and poping it open. "Our love shall forever be etched in the stars."

"What?" Zoe was taken aback by his words and felt the heat rising in her face.

"That's what the inscription says," he said facing her a small smile on his lips and showed that the pendant had not only the picture, but also words on the opposite side.

"Oh," Zoe said softly.

"Can I ask you something?" Ryan asked closing the pendant and looking back up at the moon.

"If you must," she responded though not has harshly as she could have.

"Is all of this for real, or am I just going crazy?"

"The answer to both of thine questions are the same," Zoe said with a smirk. "Yes."

Ryan looked at her incredulously for a moment then threw his head back laughing. Once gain Zoe was taken aback by this young man. True many demigods when first finding out about their true nature they would have what they called now a days a freak out, but Ryan seemed to be taking it quite well in some manner. She shivered and rubbing her arms wishing she had the foresight be wear her parka. While thinking this she did not realize that Ryan had stood up and moved until she felt a thick cloth being draped over her shoulders.

"What art thou doing?" Zoe demanded shying away from him.

"You looked cold," he said standing up now in only his tshirt since he had drapped his sweatshirt over her to keep her warm.

"Is this some kind of trick?" Zoe asked looking from the sweatshirt then to him.

"No," he said shaking his head. "I just know my mother wouldn't approve if I let a lady sit in the cold snow while I stayed warm."

"So you know thine mother?"

"Not really," Ryan said looking up at the moon again. "The picture in the pendant is all I have and it's not even that good, but somehow from what dad told me about her I just have a feeling that's all."

He shrugged and smiled down at her. "I guess I'll try and catch a little sleep. Thanks for the talk."

Zoe sat there in silence for a long time. She sighed as she stood up and pulled the sweatshirt closer around her shoulders as she turned back towards the camp Shanara walking beside her.

"Smells like boy," she muttered and Shanara gave a derisive growl. "I'll need to take a long shower later."

-hours later almost sunrise-

"He's late," Artemis muttered. "He's always so lazy in the winter."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Percy: Annabeth I am so sorry.*kneeling at Annabeth's feet begging for forgiveness*

Annabeth:*not paying attention to Percy* Ok seriously that is not what happened.

Phoenix'sSoul: You know what he said the same thing.*points at Percy*

Annabeth: Just who are you?*narrows her eyes*

Phoenix'sSoul: Just a story teller. *holds hands up in front of myself*

Annabeth: Why don't I believe you?

Phoenix'sSoul: Uuuuuuuuuuhhhh. "Until the next chapter"

Annabeth: Wait what?


	3. Next Time

Percy: You see!*Percy said throwing up his hands* It's crazy!

Annabeth: Ok I admit that, but that doesn't excuse you for standing me up!

Percy: I know that, babe.

Annabeth: Oh NO!*she whirled on him*You have not earned the right to call me babe again yet!

Phoenix'sSoul: Oooook. Well while these two are still going at it how about we get back to the story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 3

-Next time-

The group of demigods, hunters, and one goddess all watched as the sun began to rise over the cliffs.

"Everyone," Artemis called out. "Do not look until he has parked."

A blinding light blazed before them. All looked away except for Artemis. The Sun Chariot blazed with power as Apollo landed on it before them. As Apollo hopped out of the Sun Chariot which resembled a maserati spyder. Artemis shook her head before joining her power with Apollo's to hold time in place for a short time.

"Hey, Sis," Apollo grinned. "What's up? You never call, you never write."

"Apollo," Artemis said her voice serious. "We need to talk."

"Oh really? About wha..." as Apollo looked around he spotted the tall youth with the wolf beside him. "Is that?"

"Yes," Artemis nodded. "It is."

"But..." Apollo ran a hand through. "But I thought."

"I know," Artemis groaned. "I know!"

"Then why?"

"I had to," Artemis stated simply. "I had a vision of Orion in pain. I had to come to his aid."

Artemis explained everything that had happened so far. Apollo listened intently while he rubbed his chin as he looked from Ryan to his sister and back again. He knew Artemis was far more stressed out than he had ever seen her. Sure he had plenty of kids over the years. Heck he sometimes forgot about them until after he was dead. But Ryan was her first and only child. He sighed and looked back at her as she finished.

"Alright," he shook his head. "Let's get things rolling. And by rolling I mean flying."

"Hey everybody," Apollo said canceling the time displacement as if he had just gotten out of the sun chariot spreading his arms wide. "Your favorite god has arrived."

There was a murmuring among the hunters expressing their discontent with the Sun God. Artemis shook her head pinching the bridge of her nose. Percy cracked a small smile, but he still looked distraught about what happened the previous night. Thalia looked apprehensive about the possibility of flying in the sun chariot. Nico's eyes were practically bulging out of his head with excitement. Bianca looked from Apollo to Artemis.

"So what can I do for you?" Apollo asked leaning against the sun chariot.

"I need you to give my hunters, and these demigods, a ride to camp half-blood," Artemis stated walking towards her brother. "I have a monster to hunt, and I need to do this alone."

"Really?" Apollo said looking at the demigods. "ALL of them?"

"Yes, ALL of them," Artermis bit out ready to slap her brother.

"Well sure," Apollo grinned. "Anything for my little sister."

"Apollo, how many times do I have to say it?" Artemis slapped her brother's arm. "We are twins. We are the same age."

"Yeah, yeah," Apollo waved her off. "Well everybody ready to go?"

The hunters mumbled that they were, and the demigods nodded some more excitedly than others.

"Hmmm," Apollo looked from the large group to the sun chariot. "Well I hate to take it out of sport car mode, but I really don't think everyone will fit."

He pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and pressed a button on the electronic key. CHIRP CHIRP. in a flash of light the sun chariot changed from a small sports car to a school bus. There was even a placard on the front that read Camp Half-blood.

"Hmmm," Apollo grinned thoughtfully as he looked around at the assembled crowd. "So who want's to drive?"

Both Nico and Grover raised their hands excitedly. Apollo chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry you two, but one of you is too young and the other is too fury."

"Hmmmm Thalia, right?" Apollo said stepping in front of her. "Daughter of Zues. Makes you my half sister."

"YES," Thalia said a little too loud.

"So how about it?" he held the keys up on one finger. "Wanna drive in the sky?"

Thalia looked at the keys apprehensively. She muttered something under her breath as she started to reach out for them. Just before she took them Apollo pulled them back.

"Too slow," he chuckled and tossed the keys to Ryan who was looking over at Bianca and Nico who were whispering together.

Ryan caught the keys without taking his eyes off the brother and sister. As if just realizing he was holding the keys he looked at them then to Apollo. He grinned and a strange light shown in his eyes. Just before everyone got on the bus Artemis stepped forward looking at Bianca.

"Have you made a decision, my girl?"

"I have," Bianca nodded and knelt before the goddess. "I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."

"I accept your pledge," Artemis said with smile and nod. "Welcome to the hunt."

"Hunters," Zoe called out. "Onto the bus."

Once all of the hunters including Zoe and Bianca were onboard the demigods clambered on. The hunters sat to the back and the demigods to the front. Thalia and sat beside Percy looking out the window biting her lower lip. Grover and Nico sat on the other side of the aisle. Ryan climbed into the driver's seat and turned the engine over just as Apollo approached Artemis and talked with her.

"Don't worry, Sis," Apollo whispered as he stepped in front of her his back to the bus blocking their faces from view. "I'll look after him."

"I know you will brother," she responded fighting back tears. "I didn't think it would be this hard. To leave him again."

She disappeared in a flash of the remaining moonlight. Apollo turned his smile back on and climbed onto the bus and stood beside Ryan. He patted his shoulder and chuckled.

"Alright now you wanna take it nice and easy," Apollo said as Ryan put it into gear and took his foot off the break. "Once we get up into the sky you can really open it up."

The sun chariot took off like a shot. It pushed everyone hard into their seats. Thalia's hand jumped to Percy's.

"Sorry about that," Ryan called back with a laugh. "Didn't expect it to go that fast."

"You ok?" Percy whispered to Thalia.

"Yes," she squeaked her eyes squeezed shut. "Yes."

"Hey it's ok," Percy spoke in a soothing voice. "Everything is ok. I'm right here with you."

"Thanks," Thalia squeezed his hand. "Percy."

"Hey, you're pretty good," Apollo chuckled as Ryan drove. "A natural."

"Really?" Ryan asked with a smile. "Never drove anything this big or fast before. It's a bit scary."

"Well you're doing good," Apollo patted his shoulder again.

With every bit of turbulance Thalia squeezed Percy's hand. He realized that she was afraid of heights. He would have found that funny if she hadn't been a friend. He patted her hand, and she looked over at him barely opening her eyes. She could just make out his smile before another pocket of turbulance jostled the sun chariot. This one was rough enough that Thalia nearly jumped into Percy's lap. She clutched his arm and buried her face into his shoulder.

"Alright," Apollo said looking out the front windo. "Long Island Sound coming up. Go ahead and slow it down."

Ryan landed the sun chariot just outside of the central green. He let go of the steering wheel his hands shaking a little. "That was so awesome!"

"I know right?!" Apollo chuckled and turned opening the door and hoping out. "Ok everybody out!"

"If you ever tell anyone," Thalia whispered in Percy's ear. "I'll.."

"Don't worry," Percy grinned. "I won't."

"That was so cool!" Nico cried as he jumped off the bus. "So COOL!"

"Nice flying," Grover said patting Ryan on the shoulder as he climbed off.

"Yeah," Bianca said smiling as she passed the first of the hunters to get off.

She was followed by the rest of the hunters Zoe bringing up the rear. She paused for a moment and gave Ryan a quick nod of approval. None of the others saw it and Ryan smiled at her. He got off and handed the keys back to Apollo.

"Thank you," Ryan said smiling. "Thank you so much."

"No problem kid," Apollo said with a wink. "Maybe next time you'll get to drive it in sports car mode. Maybe."

"You may tell Chiron that the hunters and I will be in cabin eight," Zoe announced to no one in particular and headed off with the other hunters.

"Come on guys," Percy motioned to the big house. "We'll take you to see Chiron right now. Before we get mobbed."

"Well," Apollo said rubing his hands together. "I'll be seeing y'all around."

"Thank you, Apollo," Thalia said with a bow.

"Yeah thanks," Percy nodded offering up a high five that Apollo obliged.

"Thank you again," Ryan said grinning like an idiot.

"No problem," Apollo chuckled clicking the key button and the sun chariot changed back to the spyder and he hopped in reving the engine everyone looking away as he took off in a ball of heat and light.

The group made their to way to the so called big house. Once the group of campers had made it to them Percy and Thalia talked them away. Once the small crowd was dispersed they continued to the big house.

"Chiron?" Percy called out.

"In the drawing room, Percy," Chiron called out.

Upon entering Ryan saw two men sitting at a table playing cards. They each held a hand of cards plus the strangest thing another set floated on the sides of the table as if there were two invisible players.

"Ah, Percy, Thalia," the bearded man in a wheel chair set his cards face down and turned around wheeled himself over to their small group. "And who do we have here?"

"Ryan," Ryan said extending his hand to the older man. "Ryan Huntington. And this is Nico di Angelo."

"A pleasure to meet you both," Chiron said shaking both of their hands. "Where is Annabeth?"  
Chiron directed this question to Thalia and Percy. Neither answered they looked to one another and hung their heads. Chiron frownd and sighed once he realized what had happened.

"Grover," Chiron said directing his attention to the still Sayter. "Would you please take Ryan and Nico, and show them the camp video?"

"Of course, Chiron," Grover nodded.

"Ummm," Nico asked looking at Chiron. "What's it rated? Bianca is kinda strict about that kind of stuff."

"It's PG-13," Grover said with a grin.

"Cool!" Nico grinned and headed off with Grover.

Ryan looked at the others then followed behind Grover and Nico. Grover lead them to the second floor where they entered a room just off the landing. They sat down and watched the video. Nico bounced in his seat as they watched. He gasped and muttered how cool things were. Ryan grinned at both the video and Nico's reactions.

-a short time later-

"Ah, Travis, Connor," Chiron said as two boys attempted to sneak past the big house. "We have two new campers. Please show them around camp before lunch."

"Uh, yeah sure, Chiron," Connor chuckled nervously. "Will do."

The brothers showed them around. Telling them about the different cabins and explaining what it was like being a half-blood in the mortal world.

"So which cabin do we get to stay in?" Nico asked.

"Well until you're claimed you'll be staying in the Hermes cabin with us," Connor chuckled. "Hermes is a friend of travelers so his cabin takes in all new campers."

"How does someone get claimed?" Ryan asked the brother's who's last name was Stole.

"Well that's just it," Travis said scratching his head. "It's not predictable. Your godly parent decides to claim you and that's that. Yeah so yeah."

"So here we are," Connor said spreading his arms. "Welcome to your new home until you find your new home or find out this is your home."

"Cool," Nico said as he followed Travis inside.

Upon entering Ryan looked around and scratched his head. It was seriously crowded in there. A bunch of campers with not enough beds. He sighed scratching his neck and turning to the Stole brothers.

"Looks like you guys have got a lot of family in here."

"Yeah," the brothers answered in unison.

"THis is so cool!" Nico looked around bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Hi guys! I'm Nico."

There was a small muttering of greetings and half hearted waves. Nico moved around saying hi to everyone that he could.

"We'll look into getting you some sleeping bags," Travis said as Connor made his way to grab Nico before he got on someone's nerves.

"Hey, roomie," a sandy haired youth with a crooked grin drapped an arm around Ryan's shoulders. "What's up?"

"Huh?" Ryan looked at the guy who appeared close to his age. "Nothing really."

"Yeah," he laughed. "It's pretty strange the whole godly thing. Look man if you need something anything you just ask your old buddy Jacob."

He patted Ryan on the shoulder before walking away. Connor eyed Jacob as he walked away from the two of them. Travis was walking back up to them with Nico also eyed Jacob. The two looked at one another and gave a slight nod before taking the two new comers out to see the rest of the camp.

-dinner time-

"Campers!" Chiron called out as he stopped a hoof on the floor of the pavilion. "Let us welcome our two newest campers, as well as the Hunters of Artemis."

Several of the campers at the other less filled tables called out welcome to Ryan and Nico and a few half hearted welcomes to the hunters who sat at another table to themselves.

"We shall hold a capture the flag match between campers and hunters the day after tomorrow," Chiron announced. "Until then everyone enjoy your meals and let us give thanks to the gods."

"To the gods!" the campers spoke aloud before standing up and carrying their plates of food to nearby braisers.

"You see," Connor said as he took a packet of Peanut M&Ms and tossed them into the braiser. "At every meal we burn an offering to our Godly parents."

"Why?" Ryan asked looking at his plate.

"I guess it's a sign of respect," he said thinking on it a moment. "Well go ahead and toss something in."

"Uhhh, to you mom," Ryan said taking a bright red apple from his plate and tossing it into the braiser.

Zoe watched as Ryan tossed an apple into the brasier from where she stood about to offer an apple to Artemis. She was lost in thought for a few moments before tossing the the apple in praying for Artemis' safety. She sat at the head of the table that was deemed for the hunters of Artemis whenever they were visiting the camp. As she did her best to listen to the other hunters her eyes kept drifting over to where Ryan sat talking with the Stoll brothers and Nico.

"Zoe?" Phoebe waved her hand in front of Zoe's face. "Zoe."

"What?" Zoe snapped back to attention. "I am sorry, Phoebe. I was just thinking."

"Right," Phoebe nodded. "I was asking if you knew how long we would have to stay here at this place."

"I do not know," Zoe said before taking a bite of the apple pie that she had requested for her desert. "Until Lady Artemis comes for us or sends us a sign."

"I hate this place," Phoebe muttered as she leaned back a little. "Too many boys."

"Is it really such a bad place?" Bianca asked looking over to where her brother sat.

"Not at all," Zoe said her expression softening as she looked at the new huntress. "Phoebe doesn't like it here because of all the boys."

"What's wrong with boys?" Bianca asked raising an eyebrow.

"What isn't wrong with boys?" one of the other hunters down the table called out causing the hunters to laugh.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Annabeth: Well this is getting good.

Percy: Seriously?

Annabeth: Of course. *looks down at Percy from where she was sitting on his back*

Phoenix'sSoul: See I told you guys.

Percy: If you say so.

Annabeth: I do say so.

Percy: Then I agree.

Annabeth: Good boy.

Phoenix'sSoul: Uh, ooooooook. Anyway thanks for joining for today guys. I'm gonna take off for now. "Until the next chapter!"


	4. Issues

Phoenix'sSoul: Well here we go with the next chapter.

Thalia: So this place does exist.*walks into view looking around* Pretty cool. Sup dude?

Phoenix'sSoul: Oh hey how's it going?

Thalia: Doing pretty good. I heard from Annabeth and Percy about you. Thought I'd come and see it for myself.

Phoenix'sSoul: Well I was about to start the story. You wanna watch?

Thalia: Yeah sure.*Grabs a chair and flops down on it propping her boots up the table and grabbing a cold drink* I have no idea how this is happening, but it's pretty darn sweet here.

Phoenix'sSoul: Yeah it is. Now on with the story.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4

-Issues-

She felt the cool touch of metal on her skin. Looking down she saw a silver locket glinting in the sunlight from the window. She touched it and looked up over her shoulder into his smiling face the smile on her lips matching his.

"What's this?" she asked sweetly

"A present," he whipsered in her ear after kissing her cheek.

Smiling she opened the locket and gazed at the the picture within. It showed three people. A woman with long brown hair holding a baby in one arm, her free hand resting upon the man's that was placed on her shoulder.

"But this is?" she said looking over at him as he walked around the chair.

"I know," he said smiling.

"Are you certain?"

"Of course," he smiled kneeling in front of her.

"But it means so much to..." he silenced her with his fingers to her lips.

"I know what it means," he smiled and leaned up pressing his forhead to her's. "It means that I love you."

She couldn't breath. Her heart threatened to burst from her chest. Their lips so close to touching. The joy she felt in her heart was more than anything she had ever felt before. She leaned forward to close the distance between their lips.

Zoe's eyes snapped open as she sat bolt up right in bed her heart pounding. What was going on. This was now the second time she had a dream about a man. She rubbed her eyes sighing heavily as she did so.

"Are you alright, Zoe?" a small voice to her left asked.

"Aye," Zoe said looking over at Bianca who was laying in the bunk to her left. "Just a dream. I am sorry to have awoken you, Bianca."

"I was already awake," Bianca said sitting up. "I don't sleep well at camp."

"Hopefully we will not be at this one for too long," Zoe said as she got out of bed.

"I hope so too," Bianca said following Zoe. "I can't help but feel like something is wrong."

Zoe walked to one of windows and leaned against the sill looking up at the moon. She adjust the strap of her shirt on her shoulder as she did so. Bianca joined her and the two stood in silence for a few minutes. Then Bianca spoke softly.

"Was it a bad dream that woke you?"

"A dream yes," Zoe answered looking to the younger hunter. "Though I do not know if I would call it bad."

"Was it about Lady Artemis?"

"No," Zoe answered feeling the heat in her cheeks as she reflected on the dream. "At least I don't think so."

"Well, I'm going to try and go back to sleep," Bianca said stretching a little and leaving Zoe at the window.

"Why do these dreams feel so real?" Zoe whispered her hand over her heart.

She looked across the central green to the Hermes cabin. She could not see clearly, but it appeared that someone was moving around in the cabin. A shadow moved across the windows a few times. She shook her head and turned back to try and get some more sleep.

-hours later-

Zoe was just finishing tying her braid when her attention was drawn to the outside.

"Will you get a load of that?" a blonde huntress said pointing out the window. "Something is going on over at the Hermes cabin."

"I hope Nico is ok," Bianca said as she made her way to the door.

Zoe placed her silver circlet upon her head and followed after Bianca. The troop of hunters joined the gathered crowd of campers. Zoe had been hearing loud crashes and things breaking as they had apprachd. Once they had joined the crowd she could here a voice roaring in anger and it was one she recognized.

"WHERE IS IT?!"

"That sounds like Ryan," Bianca said looking at Zoe before looking around for Nico.

"It is," Nico said pushing his way through the crowd after having seen his sister.

"What's gotten into him?" Bianca asked her brother watching as a set of bunkbeds was toppled over with a crash through one of the windows.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Ryan roared again followed by more crashes.

"Take it easy," Connor's voice could be heard trying to calm the raging demigod.

"Yeah man," Travis's voice spoke as well. "Just relax."

"GET OFF!"

Both Stoll brothers came out of the cabin though not how one would expect. Connor came flying through a window while Travis crashed through the door breaking it in half. The crowd of campers and hunters cringed, gasped, and laughed at the sight. Zoe frowned as she watched it all happening.

"Why is he behaving in such a manner?" Zoe asked Nico.

"Somebody took his mom's locket," Nico answered in a distressed voice.

"Oh no," Bianca said clutching at her hair. "This won't be good."

"Yeah he's never gonna find it," Zoe heard off to the right.

Turning her head she found the source of the comment. A sandy haired boy was laughing with a couple of other campers to the back of the crowd. After a moment the boy pulled a silver chain and locket out of his pocket. Zoe's vision went red at the sight of it. She made her way over the boy.

"How dare you!" Zoe shouted at him.

"How dare I what?" Jacob asked as he started spinning the locket from it's chain on his finger.

"That locket does not belong to you," Zoe glared at him. "Give it here now."

"What?" Jacob stepped back. "Why should I?"

"YOU!" Ryan roared from the doorway of the Hermes Cabin. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Jacob startled by the sight of Ryan charging at him from the cabin fell back on his butt. Zoe seeing the rage on Ryan's face moved quickly. She snatched the locket from the ground where Jacob had dropped it. She stood between the fallen boy and the charging one and put her hand up.

"Ryan, stop!" Zoe shouted just as Ryan was bearing down on her.

His chest was pushed against her hand. Zoe whom had hunted at Artemis' side for many centuries had seen many terrifying monsters face to face, but at this moment staring into Ryan's face she felt a little afraid. Gazing into his rage filled eyes Zoe saw no trace of humanity. She held up the locket for him to see.

"Ryan," Zoe said doing her best to keep her voice strong and calm. "Ryan I have it right here. See it's right here."

For a moment Zoe thought she was in trouble. Ryan's eyes looked beyond the locket to her face. Those animal like eyes were boring into her. After a few more moments the swaying of the locket caught his attention. His eyes focused on it and slowly Zoe could see as his senses returned to him. Noticing that her hand was still pressed against his chest Zoe pulled it away and held the locket out to him. Ryan blinked and took it from her. He looked around at the assembled campers as he placed the locket around his neck without a word and walked away.

"Jeeze," Jacob said from the ground. "What a freak."

"Freak?" Zoe asked looking down at him

"Yeah," Jacob muttered as he started getting up. "It was just a joke. He didn't need to act like that."

Zoe grit her teeth in anger and placed a swift kick to Jacob's face. He fell back clutching his bleeding nose.

"What the hell was that for you bitch?!" yelled at her.

"You should be gratefull," Zoe said glaring down at him.

"For what? You breaking my nose?"

"No for stopping him."

"Whatever," Jacob said from his spot on the ground.

"Next time I might not be here to stop him," Zoe said before kicking Jacob again and walking away the rest of the hunters following her.

The campers dispersed shortly after the hunters left. Travis and Connor had a couple of their younger siblings take Jacob to the Apollo cabin to get his nose fixed. Percy and Thalia helped the Stoll brothers clear up the mess of the window and door before they went to join the rest of their cabins for the regular camp activities.

"Bianca," Nico said softly.

"I know," Bianca nodded and turned to Zoe. "May I go check on him?"

"No," Zoe said flatly causing Bianca and Nico both to look down in dismay. "I shall."

"Why?!" Phoebe demanded as both Nico and Bianca smiled at Zoe. "He's a boy!"

"I do not have to have a reason," Zoe responded to Phoebe. "Now, Phoebe, I want you to take the rest of the hunters into the woods for some practice. I want to start training Bianca."

"But," Phoebe began.

"There is to be no buts, Phoebe," Bianca said firmly. "Now go."

Phoebe raised her hand and directed the rest of the hunters to the woods. Zoe sighed shaking her head. She stood there for a moment trying to understand her own reasoning for why she was doing what she was doing. She bit her lip and groaned a little before looking in the direction that Ryan had gone. The only thing in that direction was the camp's arena. So she decided to make her way there.

-sword fighting arena-

"Rargh!" Ryan roared as he took a training dummy and threw it across the arena floor.

"I believe thou art supposed to use a sword on those," Zoe said from one of the entrances behind him.

"I don't have one," he answered breathing heavily. "And I've gotta do something to work off my anger."

"Oh so thou art angry?" Zoe said with a small smile on her. "That is good to know."

"Is that a joke?" Ryan asked chuckling softly as he turned to face her. "You're making a joke."

"What?" Zoe asked crossing her arms. "Just because I am a hunter I cannot make jokes?"

"No," Ryan said grinning. "It's just nice to see you smile."

Zoe could feel the heat beginning to rise in her cheeks again. She did not know why she reacted this way around him. She had been around boys before as per Lady Artemis' training of her hunters even in this modern age. The boys she had met always acted the same way. Trying to get her attention or trying to make her theirs. She shook her head and made her way over.

"If these training dummies are not helping thou work off thine anger then perhaps I can help."

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked as she approached.

"I mean spar with me," she responded taking a stance.

"Are you sure," Ryan asked taking a stance as well.

"Yes," Zoe nodded. "Now just because I am a girl do not take me...WHAM!"

"You hit me?!" Zoe said in astonishment after she rolled to her feet.

"I thought that was the point of sparring," Ryan said his eyes on her.

"It is," Zoe said whiping the back of her hand across her lips to find a small trace of blood. "I just did not think you would actually do it."

"Why not?" Ryan asked relaxing a little. "You're my opponent. Why would I not try and defeat you?"

Zoe smirked and rushed forward grabbing his arm as he stepped back in shock. She flipped him over her shoulder and slammed him into the ground. She jumped back before he could recover to get some distance between them. Ryan rolled over and shot to his feet.

"What the heck was that?" he asked taking a lower stance than his previous one.

"Your first lesson," Zoe grinned. "Never let your gaurd down in battle."

"Good to know," Ryan said as he began to circle her. "Any more lessons?"

"I will let you know when you need to know them," Zoe answered as she watched his movements.

The two struck and their dance began. Try as she might Zoe could think of no better term for what they were doing. Yes they were trying to beat the other, but at the same time they were learning. Learning each other's fighting styles, their movements, their bodies. Zoe soon found herself focusing on the wrong things about him as they continued to spar. Ryan saw when her shoulders relaxed and struck. He went in as a charge and she attempted to side step, but he threw out his arm and caught her waist. He spun behind her and wrapped his other arm around her.

"What?" Zoe squeaked as she felt herself being lifted off the ground.

"Gottcha!" Ryan threw her using a suplex and she landed hard on the ground.

"Ow," Zoe said from where she lay upon the ground. "That hurt."

"Sorry," Ryan said extending his hand to help her.

"Do not be," Zoe said taking his hand accepting his help to stand up. "You treated me like an equal. I appreciate that."

"It feels like we've been fighting for hours," Ryan said as he made his way to where a bunch of towels were kept and several bottles of water.

"That is becasue we have been," she stated as she looked up at the sky noting the suns position. "Almost three hours."

"No way," he laughed as he started to pull his shirt off. "That's impossible."

"Not for a hunter," she remarked still not looking at him.

"I was talking about myself," he said his back to her as he poured a bottle of water on his head. "How could I fight like that for almost three hours? I'm nothing special."

Zoe looked over him and was shocked by what she saw. A single long scar ran down his back at an angle. It was old and deep. She did not know how he had recieved it, but she knew that it must have hurt a lot.

"How did you get that," Zoe asked pointing at his back.

"Huh?" Ryan asked toweling off his head.

"The scar."

"Oh that," he put the towel around his shoulders and reached over his shoulder and lightly touched it. "I got it saving someone."

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said walking over and grabbing a bottle of water and towel. "It is not surprising how often when one does things with good intentions they are...punished."

"It sounds like you speak from experience," Ryan said as he finished drying off and putting his shirt back on.

"I have walked this Earth for many years," Zoe said looking back up at the sky. "Yes I am speaking from experience."

"Well I don't think it's a punishment," Ryan said giving her a small smile. "I think of it as a testiment."

"Of what?" Zoe asked looking over at him.

"If I had not been there," he said as he turned to leave. "If I had not been there someone might have died. Thanks for the sparring match."

Zoe watched as he left. She sighed shaking her head before drinking from her water bottle. He was definitely different that was for sure. A regular mortal couldn't have fought that long or that well even if they had been training for years. Certainly a demigod could fight like that, but not without proper conditioning. Something was strange about him indeed.

-Artemis Cabin-

"How's is he?" Bianca asked as Zoe stepped out of the shower.

"What?" Zoe asked not having realized the hunters had returned. "Oh he is fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked her eyes full of worry.

"Yes," Zoe smiled as she dried her hair. "I helped him work things out."

"Oh really?" Phoebe said leaning against the the door frame. "I do not think that Lady Artemis would approve."

"What art thou implying, Phoebe?" Zoe asked as she got dressed.

"You're being awefully friendly with that boy," Phoebe stated. "I don't think Lady Artemis would approve of such fraternizing."

"I was simply assisting him as a favor to our newest hunter," Zoe said motioning to Bianca. "I assure you, Phoebe, that there is nothing wrong with what I am doing."

"If you say so," Phoebe said shrugging and heading to her bunk.

"I do," Zoe stated as she and Bianca exited the bathroom. "So, Bianca, how was your first day of training?"

"It was pretty cool," she said smiling. "Phoebe says I have the makings of a good tracker."

"That is excellent."

"Yeah she's got good eyes," Phoebe called from her bunk.

-after dinner-

"It has come to my attention that there was a bit of a comotion this morning," Chiron said walking up to Ryan and Nico who were just getting up from the Hermes cabin most of it's campers were trying to sit as far away as possible from the two of them.

"Yeah," Ryan said rubbing the back of his neck. "I lost my tempter."

"Well," Chiron said stroking beard. "I think at least for tonight you should stay in one of the big house guest rooms. I'm sure after a good night's sleep everyone will forget or forgive."

"Uh thanks, Chiron," Ryan said with a nod. "I apprceciate it, and I'm sorry too."

"Don't be," Chiron said with a smile. "Even the greatest of us lose our tempers every now again. Even the gods themselves."

"Should I take offence to that?" Mr. D asked as he made his way past the centaur.

"Of course not," Chiron chuckled. "I did say greatest didn't I?"

"Yes you did," Mr. D nodded as he made his way to the big house.

"Come along, Mr. Huntington," Chiron said as he made his way away from the dining pavillion.

"Sleep tight, Nico," Ryan said ruffling Nico's hair.

"Seeya tomorrow, Ryan," Nico pushed Ryan's hand away playfully and walked over to where the Stoll brothers were waiting for him.

-Big House middle of the night-

"Listen here you boiled brained lout!" Zoe shouted at the many eyed surfer dude baring the steps of the front porch. "Get Chiron out here right this instant. I need to speak with him. It is of the utmost importance."

Ryan looked down from the wind of the room he was staying in. He'd woken up a few minutes ago when Zoe had decided to start yelling at the man Argus whom he had been introduced to earlier that evening. He opened the window slightly to try and hear more.

"Miss Nightshade," Chiron's voice came from out side of his field of vision. "Do you not realize that it is the middle of the night?"

"Yes, I do!" Zoe said stamping her foot in frustration. "I would not be here if I did not think that it was of great importance!"

"Then what is it?" Chiron asked stepping into Ryan's field of vision causing him to smirk seeing curlers in the centaur's tail.

"It is about lady Artemis!" Zoe said stepping up to Chiron. "She is in trouble. The hunters and I must go to her now!"

"No," Chiron said flatly.

"No?" Zoe crossed her arms. "You cannot stop me."

"You're right," Chiron nodded. "However, the powers of the camp borders certainly can. Lady Artemis commanded you to stay here unless she gives you instructions in some manner. And the camp borders will prevent you and the rest of the hunters from leaving unless you are sent on a quest."

"Then send us on a quest," Zoe demanded.

"No," Chiron said again.

"Chiron!" Zoe shouted. "Lady Artemis is in danger! I had a dream about it! I know she needs us!"

"Dreams can tell us things," Chiron said sagely. "However, at this time my decision is final."

Ryan watched as Chiron turned and headed back into the big house. He sat there against the sill and watched Zoe standing there glaring at the big house. He couldn't help but think that she looked cute when she was angery. He shook his head after a moment and walked back to the bed. He reached down into the bag on the floor and pulled out camera and lens. He walked back to the window putting the two components together he looked back down to see Zoe still there. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sorry," Ryan whispered softly before lifting the camera to his face and pointing it towards Zoe.

He began taking pictures of her. He zoomed in and out with each click getting different view points. He really wished he was down on the ground closer to her. He could feel her pressence even from this far with the glass and wood between them. He stopped when he saw her looking up. He wasn't sure if she looking at him or not, but after a moment she turned and walked off towards the cabins.

Zoe rubbed her arms as she walked back to the cabins. A shiver ran through her body, and she wasn't sure what was causing it. The cold? Her fear for Lady Artemis? Her anger at Chiron? That boy staring at her through the window? Was he taking pictures? She reached up and ran her fingers through her tangled hair.

"Gods," Zoe shook her head. "What am I doing?"

-just before capture the flag-

"Ack," Ryan choked as he tried to get his armor straps right.

"Oh you poor dear," Selina said walking up and helping him. "Here let me help you with that."

"Thanks," Ryans said with a small smile.

"There we go," she smiled and patted his cheek. "Let's have fun tonight."

"Uh yeah," Ryan said with a nod as she walked away.

"Oh man can you believe this?" Nico asked bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Do you think we're going to get magic items too?"

"Dunno," Ryan admitted.

"Hey lets go wish Bianca good luck," Nico said and ran off towards where the hunters were gathered.

"Nico, wait!" Ryan tried to call out but too late he was already gone. "Dang it."

"OW!" Nico cried out as one of the hunters knocked him down.

"HEY!" Ryan roared rushing forward to get between the hunter and Nico.

"Trying to sneak up and find out our plans?" the blonde sneered at them.

"No," Ryan growled as he helped Nico to his feet. "He just wanted to see his sister and wish her luck."

"Yeah right," the blonde smirked. "Of course he did."

"Emma," Bianca said as she walked up. "What's going on?"

"These two were trying to sneak up on us and learn our plans for capture the flag," Emma said nodding at them.

"What no?" Bianca said shocked. "My brother wouldn't do that."

"Oh yeah," Emma said looking at Nico her eyes narrowed. "I forgot that's who he was. Boys all looke alike to me."

"Sorry, guys," Bianca smiled sheepishly as Emma walked away. "What's up?"

"Nico wanted to wish you luck," Ryan answered patting Nico on the back.

"Yeah," Nico said nodding. "Good luck."

"Thanks, Nico," Bianca smiled and hugged her brother. "Good luck to you guys too."

"Fraternizing with the enemy are we?" Zoe asked with a grin on her lips as she walked up to join them.

"Only my brother, ma'am," Bianca said smiling.

"No weapon?" Zoe asked Ryan her gazing passing from Ryan to Nico who had a sword he kept trying to pull up on his belt and back to Ryan who didn't appeare to have anything with him.

"Oh no," Ryan adjusted the knife on his belt so that it was to his front and not his back. "Got one right here."

"A knife?" Zoe asked trying to but failing to hold back a laugh. "That's all you're going to fight with?"

"You never know," Ryan chuckled. "Maybe it's all I need."

"Maybe," Zoe said nodding her head before turning away her, face of joy turning to one of worry as her mind drifted back to other things.

"Well good luck," Ryan said waving to Zoe and Bianca as he and Nico turned and followed the group of campers into the woods.

-the woods of camp halfblood-

"I count five, Zoe," Emma said from her position on a low branch. "The two idiots from Hermes, the big guy that I think leads the Hephestus Cabin, Zoe's little brother, and that boy from the other night."

"Which one?" Zoe asked looking up at the blonde.

"The one called Percy," Emma said not taking her eyes off the small group protecting the pile of boulders the flag was on. "No wait he's taking off towards our flag."

"We must move quickly then," Zoe said as Emma dropped down beside her and Phoebe.

"Phoebe left, Emma right," Zoe commanded as they covered the ground to the camper's flag.

Zoe burst through the under brush first. She made her way directly for Bianca's little brother Nico. She knew he wasn't skilled enough to stop her, and the others would be distracted to help him. From the corner of her vision to the right she saw the large black boy from Hephestus cabin begin to move raising his sword to swing. She saw Emma's small frame slide in front of him her leg extended and raised catching between his sending him crashing to the ground. Off to her left she could here the sharp pinging sound of metal against metal as Phoebe took on the two Stole brothers.

Nico was attempting to draw his sword as Zoe came up on him. She smiled and jumped high above him twisting her body around and playfully shot an arrow at his feet causing him to jump. She landed on her feet and spun to face front again before climbing up the rocks and grabbing hold of the flag.

"See you later, boys," Zoe called out as she jumped from the rocks and raced to the stream.

Victory again for the hunters brought a smile to Zoe's lips. The campers really needed to step up their game. The stream was in view she slowed her pace a bit. There wasn't a need to exert herself too much now. Suddenly the whole world was side ways. Wait why was everything sideways?

"Gotcha!" Ryan laughed in her ear.

"What?" Zoe was shocked. "How?"

"You let your gaurd down," Ryan answered as they lay on the ground. "You thought you were gonna win."

Zoe could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks. She was angery and embarassed with what had happened.

"Thou can get off me now," Zoe muttered as she took in how close they were.

"Uh yeah," Ryan stuttered as he started to unlock his arms from around her.

"GET OFF!" Zoe screamed when she felt something hard pressing into her thigh.

She shoved him off of her. Her face now red from anger at him. How dare he do that to her. She had thougt he was different, but that proved that he wasn't. They were all the same. That was all they wanted, always.

"How dare you!"

"What?" Ryan stumbled back.

"How dare you push that against me!" Zoe screamed pointing at his lower half.

"What?" Ryan looked down and pulling the knife out from his belt. "The knife? I wasn't even using it."

Once again Zoe felt her face burning from embaressment. It was only the knife handle that she had felt. She was about to apologize when Percy and Thalia raced across the creek holding her teams flags over their heads. Gritting her teeth she looked back at Ryan who still had a confused look on his face.

"Congratulations," Zoe gave a slight nod of her head and crossed her arms as a conch shell horn blew in the distance. "Because of you the Hunters of Artemis have suffered our first defeat against Camp Halfblood in over three hundred years."

"Uh, thanks," Ryan said scratching his head as he looked at her.

"WE DID IT!" Thalia shouted flinging her arms around Percy's neck. "WE ACTUALLY DID IT!"

"I KNOW!" Percy laughed wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up off the ground.

"Zoe, what happened?" Phoebe demanded as she and the other hunters.

"I let my guard down," Zoe said matter of factly. "I believed to be on the brink of victory, and I slowed my pace. I did not keep focus on my surroundings. I did not see the boy Ryan coming at me. He stopped me before I reached the creek."

"You lost to a boy!?" Phoebe demanded.

"Yes," Zoe nodded with a frown. "For the first time in centuries I lost to a boy."

Chiron who arrived carrying the Travis and Connor on his back, both with arrows sticking out of their helmets. To say the old centaur was surprised would have been an understatement. He smiled warmly at his campers with pride once the idea of them winning over the hunters.

"T'was a fine match," Zoe said loud enough to be heard as she walked up to Percy and Thalia extending her hand.

"Yeah," Thalia said clasping hands tightly with Zoe. "Your hunters put up a good fight."

"As did thine campers," Zoe nodded before shaking Percy's hand. "I did not anticipate the sneak attack from one of thine newest and untrained campers."

"Huh?" Thalia asked looking around. "What do you mean?"

"The one called Ryan," Zoe pointed over to where Ryan stood talking with Nico and Bianca.

"Sneak attack?" Percy asked scratching his head. "I thought he was on the offensive team with you Thalia."

"No," Thalia shook her head. "I thought he was on defense with you."

Zoe frowned as she looked over at Ryan. Their eyes met for a moment and he looked away red faced a small smile on his lips. She watched as Bianca talked almost as animatedly as her brother. Most likely about what had just happened during capture the flag. Zoe was wondering just how that Ryan boy had known where she would be in time to stop her from winnning the match when the snap of a twig caught her attention. She turned to the sound and it felt like time stopped. Walking towards the gathered crowd was the oracle.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thalia: Awesome we won! *she raised a fist into the air*

Phoenix's Soul: So I take it you like it?

Thalia: So how what's gonna happen next?

Phoenix's Soul: I have no idea. That's why I stopped.

Thalia: Hmmm you know what I think you should do?

Phoenix's Soul: What?

Thalia: *leans forward and whispers in ear with an evil grin*

Phoenix's Soul: *grins evily* Oh yeah I like that!


End file.
